KO-Tournaments
Layout This site is for all tournaments in KO-system: the winner moves one step up, the loser is out. These tournaments are possible for different sizes: either 4 players, or 8, or 16, or 32 etc. So far I've only planned to create 8 buttons and 16 buttons tournaments. (date: May 2016, ) It's possible to raffle the buttons amongst the players, or let the players choose from a given set or given amount of buttons, it might even be allowed to have the same button twice in one tournament. The newest tournament can be found at the top of the site. ---- Anime Running from 14th June, 2016 until __ For discussion about this tournament see including a short discussion about "tournament legal" (TL) resp. "fair/balanced" tags. There are 26 buttons available to choose from (no doubles): * Set "Sailor Moon 1" * Set "Sailor Moon 2" * part of Set "Geekz" If a player doesn't want to choose their button it's possible to get one randomly. Prelims Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) x } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x } ( ) ( ) } x ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) } x ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x ( ) ( ) ---- Champions (8) Running from 4th June, 2016 until __ For discussion about this tournament see . There are 16 buttons available to choose from. Those are best buttons from each of the 16 sets which I have selected - we can call those Champion buttons. Players who wish to join pick one of the above buttons. New players joining need to pick different buttons to the players who joined earlier. Once all players are in will announce the pairing (random). For those who join please make sure you log in at least once every 24 hrs. If any player will not be online for more than 24hrs, he will loose the game automatically. Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ---- Zodiac (8) Running from 21st May, 2016 until __ For discussion about this tournament see . The players are allowed to choose their favourite button from set Zodiac (doubles allowed). Prelims Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ---- templates Templates for new tournaments. If you want to create your own tournament feel free to use these templates (copy&paste). Prelims Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Prelims Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final } ( ) ( ) x } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x } ( ) ( ) } x ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x ( ) } ( ) ( ) ( ) } x ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x } ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) x ( ) ( )